跗骨之蛆
by Rachelwuyan
Summary: 升格者神威if，R向。
1. Chapter 1

神威骑着特殊改造的机车飞驰在一望无边的戈壁上，大功率的排气管不停地冒着黑烟，车体维持着不正常的抖动，显得不堪重负。

似乎是压到了砂石下掩藏的动物的枯骨，车身猛地一个晃荡，而神威对此毫不在意，修长的双腿使力夹住两侧挡板，被皮裤紧紧包裹的臀部略微离开坐垫，修长的腰线伏低将重心偏移到把手上，终于在几个颠簸间重新掌握住了平衡。

这是神威第一次驾驶机车，但他做得很好。可以说，即使是行车多年的老手，也不会有把握比他处理得更得当。

可是神威并没有丝毫的欣喜或是雀跃，金发构造体的目光和表情一直都是冷冷的。这不同寻常，就像是名为神威的机体和他的意识海整个的分离了开来，生搬硬套了个别的什么人上去。如果是过去认识神威的战友们见到了他，一定会这么想的。可是当然，他们不可能出现在此时此处。

神威又漫无目的地向前行驶了一阵，大概。他故意关闭了内置导航系统，把机车自带的老旧指南针卸了下来放到了后备箱。这对他们来说可以说得上是史前文明的造物居然还挺好用，神威第一次见到的时候甚至还为了这玩意的原理，花费了半分钟黑进花园的系统里查找资料。

咳，接着说，神威又在沙漠上转了一会儿，报备系统就开始响个没完提醒他机体温度过高的时间超标了。

他现在是很厌世，可是倒实在不是想找死的那类。于是兴致恹恹地关闭了警报，就想着再游荡一会就该离开烈日当空的戈壁，找个简单的落脚处修整机体了。

恰巧这时，一直呼啸的罡风停止了，笼罩在地面附近的黄色沙幕渐渐散去，不远处有什么人工的造物显露出来。

有趣。神威心想。这里也有人类活动的足迹啊。

他转动车柄渐渐减速，黑色皮靴在沙土上留下一道醒目的划痕，在立起的金属嵌合物前停下。

这是一个简易的路标，由一根已经锈蚀的铁棍和一块切制过的尖形铁板焊接而成。铁板上是油漆不断涂刷和风沙不断侵蚀相互叠加的痕迹，而最近的油漆还很清晰，边缘处才有一点结块碎裂的样子。

"绿洲镇。"神威微微沉吟，念叨了一遍这个毫无新意的名字，然后一边的嘴角向上勾起形成了一个浅淡的弧度。

他自己对此毫无察觉，要是他能看到自己现在的样子，一定会立刻抹消掉所有的表情，顺带检测一下电子脑里的逻辑回路有没有出现故障。

因为此时此刻，他的表情像极了一个人—一个他绝对不想承认自己和他有半点相似的人。

就这样吧，去这个叫绿洲镇的地方看看。神威理所当然地决定下来，反正他无所事事，有大把的时间可以挥霍。

在机车的轰鸣声中，车轮再次扬起大片的飞沙走石。这回他义无反顾地朝着路标指引的方向行去，终于选好了前路的目的地。


	2. Chapter 2

找到这个"绿洲镇"并没有耗费神威太多心力。

他顺着路标的指引一路行驶，很快来到了相对开阔平坦的土地。不远处就有还没有被风沙完全掩盖住的车辙印。

看上去，这个镇子也不是什么人迹罕至的地方。神威想。

他很快追上车辙，百无聊赖地沿着印记左右摇晃，直到绕来绕去的轮胎印拧成一股麻花。他玩了一会儿，才停止这无聊的游戏。

"从现在开始，你得找到些乐趣好让自己活得不是那么痛苦。"有温柔到滴出水的声音紧贴着他的耳膜震颤，什么人从后面紧紧抱住他，细碎的头发猫一样地剐蹭着他的脸颊。

神威如梦初醒一般地回头，触觉瞬间消失得无影无踪，四周只有茫茫黄沙。

神威一时间有些僵硬，他不动声色地加快了摩托的速度，刚才好不容易有些起色的脸黑得像是要滴出墨汁。

* * *

把这片区域叫作"镇"实在是有点暴殄天物了。厚实的堡垒、坚固的炮台、密布的扫描仪，这分明是一座按军事堡垒规模建造的城邦。不过这些军用设备看外观就有不少磨损了，看上去已经弃置了一些年月。一处不算小的泉眼坐落在城市的北侧，水质有一些污染不过大体还算是干净，一条人工修建的水渠从此处源源不断地向城市的内部输送水资源。但是水渠和城墙的总体样式十分不搭，连接处也显得过于简陋和随意，一看就是后来硬加上去的设计。

电子脑根据所收集到的数据和画面自动开始了推算，神威大致知悉了这座机械城邦悠久历史的一瞥：不出意外的话，它应该建于免疫时代中期—那时正是人类与帕弥什病毒的交战最为白热化的日子，依托天然的水源，防御城墙和循环系统被建造出来，后来陆续完成了热武器的加装和生活设施的改造。之后因为一些原因，这座钢铁城池被废弃了一段时日，后来才被下一批发现或是找到这里的人类再利用，将其军事的功能削弱转而充分开发它的生活功能。

有些趣味，可是乏善可陈。神威慵懒地评价。他还不打算把这里定做是旅途的终点。

神威一路没有阻碍地来到了城邦外围的小城镇，沿途有不少看上去是用来居住的房子，还有零散的几个人类。他们提着或背着各种物资平静地走在道路上，也不过度关注骑着机车的神威，看来这里常有外人到来。

神威却觉得有些不自在，他刻意低下头把兜帽压得更低，微长的刘海掩盖住了他眼神里翻涌着的动摇—过去人类是他战斗的理由，现在这份荣光却绝不可能接受他了。

* * *

他在一栋二层的建筑前停下，石头的墙上用黑色颜料画着一个图标。神威从数据库里查找出它是提供饮料的场所的意思。

他快速地锁好车子，移动到建筑的大门前，果然从外面听到了嘈杂的交谈声。

是通用语言，真该庆幸。神威心想，同时手指微微使力，推开了虚掩着的门。

门里的交谈声、酒杯碰撞声瞬间停止了，所有人不约而同地停下了手头的活计，开始打量着神威，气氛一时之间有些尴尬。

不过还好一会过后，时光仿佛倒流了一般，那些人又转过身去各干各的了，热烈的气氛再次回响在狭小的房间内。

神威来到看样子是前台的地方，把一些零碎的元件排在桌子上，对看样子是老板的人说："一些喝的东西，随便什么都好。"

老板停止了擦拭玻璃杯的动作，瞟了一眼神威，收下东西就去后台忙活了。

神威暗自舒了一口气，这里能回收元件真是太好了，还好自己提前准备了些能用于地上物品交换的小玩意，不然堂堂升格者跑去刷盘子什么的真的会比较有损形象。

不过，形象这种东西要是能气到罗兰，全部抛弃掉也无所谓。他转念又想，只是顺带连累了露娜姐妹怪不好意思的。

他不着边际地畅想的同时，听力模块却猛然捕捉到了周围的窃窃私语。

"杀人魔"的关键词引起了他的注意，他在吧台的高脚椅上坐好，食指假装无聊地敲击着大腿，装作是专心致志地等待着老板，同时暗自提高了人造耳膜的灵敏度，小心翼翼地在小店里搜寻着信息。

"这是第五个了吧，真要命啊…纠察队在搞什么，连个嫌疑人的影子都没逮到。"

"诶—别提了，说是没有一点消息，也不知道该咋办。还通知守卫这段时间不能放陌生人入主城呢，还叫我们小心点。"

"陌生人？…刚刚进来的那小子？"

"呵，我看不像。太嫩了。你也不必草木皆兵，该吃吃该睡睡，注意点就行。"

"是啊是啊…"

后面就是些没用的应承了，恰巧这时候老板拿了杯饮料过来，神威便也没有继续听下去。

他接过杯子看了一眼其中的液体，就有些愣住了。微黄且带有些奇怪气味的液体显然不是普通的白水，神威知道这是啤酒—由农作物小麦或是其他一些水果发酵而成，一种人类发明出来的找寻刺激、放松神经的饮品，只是没想到这个边缘小镇会有这种现在说得上是稀有的东西。

神威咋舌，他举起杯子小口抿了一口。辛辣呛人的口感顺着他舌头上的传感器四散开来，好看的眉头紧锁，神威却不想退却，他压抑着这种不适的感觉将杯子里的酒水一饮而尽。

确实挺够味的，他被这玩意一激，倒暂时不想去管他和人类的关系了，也不想去思索他要对这个盘踞在城邦附近的"杀人魔"采取什么行动了。

半刻过后，失重的下坠感顺着脊椎攀上了他全身上下的所有感官，他知道这是因为酒精干扰了他中枢的感知元件，却并不想立刻将机体调整过来。他选择暂时拥抱这种轻微的眩晕感，放任思维陷入一个短暂的放空状态，然后缓缓地趴倒在桌子上。

* * *

眼前是充分散射的光斑，炫目的色块在神威的视线里不停旋转，让他一时间有些飘飘然。

有记忆碎片一样的东西走马灯似的在他的脑海里轮番上映和闪烁，突击鹰、灰鸦、空中花园…他想到了很多，一会他是刚从基地完成检修，笑着和队长打招呼；一会他又在纷飞的战火中踹飞一个感染体，大声抗议里远程单位比拼的不公平；一会又到了温馨装饰的圣诞屋中，他和所有人一起祝贺指挥官节日快乐…

最后，时光流转，他眼前的景象变换成了茂密的雨林。他和罗兰争锋相对，几个身位间链刀和大剑激烈地碰撞着，金属间迸发出明亮的火光。

片刻之后，罗兰的身影向上窜去，消失在树木掩映间，他大声呼喊，呵斥罗兰快点出来。

然后，下一个瞬间，刀具从一个考究的角度飞出，在神威的大剑上绕了几圈，向上将神威连人带剑一起吊了起来。

子弹这时候不偏不倚的命中了他的右手，吃痛间武器脱手，他只来得及看到失去依托的链刀和大剑一起顺着原有的力矩斜飞出去，然后撞击在地面上发出丁零哐当的声响。

罗兰这个时候从上方落下，借着下坠的冲击力扑倒了他。而他的双臂被罗兰的双腿压制，武器脱手，脑袋被猎枪指着，除了凶狠地瞪视什么也做不了。

他觉得自己完了，今天就得交代在这了。

换位思考，他要是掌握主动的那一方是绝对不会放过罗兰的。

于是他破口大骂，指责着罗兰的卑鄙无耻，寄希望他被自己激怒好给一个痛快。

可是罗兰对他的挑衅只是哈哈大笑，然后扔掉枪，完全地扑倒神威。

两个人在松软的草地上来回翻滚着，最终因感染获得力量优势的罗兰显然是胜利的那一方，他完全压制住了神威，然后开始撕扯他的衣服。这个过程中罗兰一直没有停止疯狂地大笑，而他也一直因为使力反抗而不停地闷哼。

最后罗兰不顾他的抗拒扒光了他，然后就这么直接面对着面进入了他。

* * *

这是他们糟糕的第一次，神威不记得具体的感受，只是觉得整个脑子晕晕乎乎的，整个世界都模糊得不真实。他知道但是不能理解罗兰的所作所为，但他能感知到这是错误的、不被允许的，于是他奋力挣扎，换来了罗兰掐着他脖子的手越来越用力。

很快，他因为循环系统的不畅通强制下线了。

再次醒来时，罗兰已经完事了，四周没有他的踪影，而神威的后穴里被射了满当当的黏浊液体。

他简单地检查了下机体的损耗，给自己做了简单的清理，然后穿好衣服，捡起武器，懵懵懂懂地知道自己吃亏了。

但是神威最终没有向任何人透露这件事，只是简单地向上级报告和罗兰有了一场遭遇战。

他本想当作这件事从来没有发生过一样地生活，却不想自己隐瞒的行为造就了这场意外成为腐蚀神威这一存在的跗骨之蛆。


	3. Chapter 3

有不怀好意的手顺着他的脊椎一路向下，神威在它摸到自己臀部之前弹坐起来，按住了那作乱的手腕。

那是肉与骨构成的造物，跳动的血管代表着生命力，皮肤上的每一处褶皱都来自于自然的打磨—与他们构造体完全不同。神威在接触到那只手的一瞬间就心软了，无论如何他狠不下心碾碎人类的关节。

但是教训还是要给的。神威挑眉，他朝关节走向相反的方向使力，满意地听到了陌生人类吸气的声音。

"欸欸欸…疼疼疼…"他逮着男人的手把他拉近，这家伙现在倒不神气了，乖乖地叫痛讨饶。

神威推搡开男人，抬起下巴冲他眯了眯眼睛。亚麻色头发小麦色皮肤的男人看起来是个本地人，看到神威睡着了于是恶向胆边生，却不想这个看上去人畜无害的金发小子力气不小。

神威懒得和他计较，丢下他就往门外走。

现在他有更重要的事要处理。

* * *

神威兜兜转转又走了一会就找到了告示板一样的东西。

居中的地方贴着一块羊皮纸，上面用红色字迹潦草地写着"夜间出行谨慎，小心杀人魔！"的字样。

怪不得这里不排斥陌生人，却会对陌生人有些提防。神威想，原来真的出了连环命案。

如果是过去的神威一定会在发现的第一时间决定帮助这里的人找出凶手，要知道构造体无论是内置的逻辑系统还是搭载的武器都远远胜过这样偏远地区的一只小型卫队，有他的帮助疑难杂案破获的可能性将大大提升。只是在已经加入"升格网络"的现在，他不确定自己有没有资格和立场去帮助人类。

踟蹰间，一种被人由里到外仔细打量的不妙感攀上了神威的背脊，他警惕地回头，正好对上一双有些浑浊却依旧睿智的眸子。

"孩子，过来。"拄着拐杖的老人向他招手。苍老的面庞上布满了皱纹，表情却祥和而安宁。

神威一时间有些心虚，他知道老人正真正地把他当作是人类对话。空中花园有明确的规定，构造体被错认为人类时必须向对方指正。即使他已经脱离了天上的乐土，这些条例也一直刻在他最深层的脑回路里。但他什么都不能说不能做，这只会把简单的事情弄得复杂，对老人也百害而无一利。

最终，他僵硬地活动四肢，近乎是挪到了老人身边。

"有什么事吗？老人家。"他不敢抬头直视老人的眼睛，但是也不想让老人觉得他有不尊重的意思，犹豫间只能为难地开口询问。

"你是外面来的，对这里杀人魔的事十分介意，是吗？"老人并没有因他的畏缩而在意，关切地问道。

"不…我是说，我确实是经过这里的。但我明天就要离开了，并不打算在这里久留。"他说了自己原来的打算。

"我知道你有在意的事，但我活得太久了，一看你的样子我就知道，你的内心正经受着煎熬。你想做的事不是你能做的事，为此你很痛苦。"老人叹息着摇头。

他叹气的样子让神威觉得他仿佛也在苦恼自己苦恼的事，一时间更加不知所措了。

"无论怎样，不要太逼迫自己了。你这样热心的年轻人很稀少可我也见过很多，你们想要保护的总是太多，有时候反而会伤到自己。"

老人忧心地给出了最后的忠告，也不知道神威听进去了没有，颤巍巍地离开了。

* * *

"你想做的事不是你能做的事，为此你很痛苦。"

这句话久久盘旋在神威脑海中，更强烈的无力感抓住了他。他回想起来了，曾几何时也有人对他说过类似的话。

那是他回到总部修整过后，一直像个老大哥一样关心他、耐心地帮助他收拾掉一切烂摊子的库洛姆队长说的。

彼时他刚刚应付掉了机体检查，正急于摆脱同僚们的日常问询好尽快找个地方静静。

"哈哈哈哈哈，任务完成得很顺利，具体报告一会写好，我一直关注的游戏发售了我得尽快去抢购！那就这样了，库洛姆还有大家我先走了。"他用夸张的语气尽职尽责地传播着神经大条到无厘头的快乐信号，蹦蹦跳跳地往外走，却在即将打开机械门时被库洛姆叫住了。

一直对他可以说得上是纵容的队长面色严肃地说神威我想和你谈谈，然后示意突击鹰的其他队员暂时离开。他眼睁睁地看着队员们一个个地和他交换"这回你有的受了"的眼色，然后一个个离开房间。

厚重的金属门闭合，内部的锁扣发出"啪嗒"的声响。

神威如坐针毡地注视着队长，心理活动如狂风骤雨般猛烈，近乎绝望地祈求着库洛姆不要发现异样。

有着欧洲人特有的深邃五官的库洛姆从刚开始就一直盯着手头的报告，神威也不知道他是在对报告上的内容沉思，还是在为自己的事烦恼。

"队长我…"

"神威你是不是有什么很为难的事？"库洛姆长叹一口气，好看的眉头舒展开来，他认真地注视着神威，终于决定开门见山结束这场哑谜。

"我能有什么事啊？当然是该做任务就做任务，该玩游戏就玩游戏啊~啊，队长，新出的游戏真的超有意思，有时间你也要一起来玩哦。"他努力打着哈哈，希望能蒙混过关。

"神威，"库洛姆呼唤着他的名字，像是终于下定了什么决心，"你对我们总是表现出很乐观很开朗的样子，可是我总是觉得在更深层面你把自己封闭起来了。这么说吧，你不愿意对突击鹰的大家，或者是我，展现你深处的样子，故意用你快乐的一面掩盖他。"

"队长你在说什么呀？我一天天的就是很开心啊。"

"你老是这样掩饰，总会觉得累的。而今天的你，好像格外的累。"库洛姆的眼神里充满了不忍。

"我听不懂你在说什么。累？和大家在一起为人类奋斗是非常有意义的事，我怎么会觉得累呢？"他也还是嘴硬地避重就轻。

"你在心里忍耐着什么，我知道。平时我觉得你对我们有所保留是你的自由，可现在你的状况让我格外担心。身为你的队长，我必须时刻确保你的精神稳定。"

神威刚想开口，却被库洛姆抬手制止了。

"我不是作为上级指责你，只是作为你的同伴关心你。今天的事是我多嘴了，你不喜欢就当我没有说过吧。"库洛姆不再看向神威，而是转过身去操作各个仪表盘。

"神威，你可以走了。"

* * *

"喂喂，小可爱~你还记得我吗？"神威从混沌中回过神来，就听到了罗兰幸灾乐祸的声音。

他在巡逻的过程中遭遇了陷阱，一整块的混凝土天花板从高处砸下。他用大剑将其从中劈开，卸掉了绝大多数由势能转化成的力，可是还是有一小块石板正中他的脑袋。一时间天旋地转，报警系统不断弹出报错窗口，他跌跌撞撞地倚着大剑爬起，看到流了一地的循环液才意识到脑部元件受损是多么剧烈。

偏偏这个时候，罗兰好整以暇地从天而降，自得地宣布自己罪魁祸首的身份。

"罗兰…"他整个电子脑模模糊糊的，做不了太细致地计算和应对，只能满含愤懑地低声重复袭击者的名字。

"哎呀~真稀奇，"罗兰轻笑着走近，一脚踢开神威的大剑，在失去重心的神威跌倒之前扯着他的头发抬起他的头，逼迫他和自己对视，"空中花园居然没有重置你的记忆？还是说…你向他们隐瞒了？"

"放开我…放开我…"他虚弱地拉扯着罗兰的衣袖，这是他现今能做的最大程度的反抗了。

可是这不过是蚍蜉撼大树，罗兰无视他的挣扎，轻而易举地把他拖到一片空地上。

"和你们那什么指挥官也没说？还有那个叫里的小子，你不是里哥里哥的叫的亲密吗？"

罗兰佯装思索地用手指轻点额头，片刻后又恶意地微笑："让我猜猜，你不会连你的好队长也没告诉吧。"

"太好了，太好了，这样一来，这就是我们两个人的秘密了。"罗兰看似温柔地将神威拥入自己怀中，实际指腹恰好按压着神威的伤处，引起他的一阵痛苦的呜咽。

"而秘密呢—是不能被别人知道的。"恶魔贴着神威的耳朵低语。

"这回你得主动一点，不然我就撕掉你的衣服，这样一来，他们就都会知道了。"


	4. Chapter 4

正午过后，建筑的影子一点点拉长。

神威寻找了个僻静的所在，停靠好机车。他背上大剑，把自己整个地隐没在阴影中，移动到一处可以观察到前哨但又不引人注目的巷子，耐心地等待夜晚的来临。

以六时三刻为节点，天空由湛蓝转为橘黄。又一段时间以后，终于完全暗了下来。眼看时机差不多了，神威调出自己机体的管理后台，输入一段指令将目镜设为夜间模式。

红外成像后视野里只有深浅不一的亮绿色，神威有些烦闷地皱了皱眉，他不喜欢这种单一且不自然的世界，无论多少次都没办法习惯。

根据白天对哨卡轮班的观察，他推测还有十到十五分钟将迎来夜班的轮值。于是提前准备好光学迷彩，离开藏身的土墙转而把外城和里城间茂密的树木当作掩护。

* * *

他猜得果然不错。

不久，另一片人影出现在视线中，和之前的人影彼此重合。寒暄和交接得费些时间，神威伏低身体急速地奔跑起来，他冲向哨卡的侧方，钩爪弹出抓紧墙壁边缘，一跃攀上城墙达到了不小的高度，期间和哨兵们的距离不超过二十米。

"唉？刚刚那边是不是有什么动静？"有人问。

"好像是…"他的同伴停下交谈向四周张望，"可是什么也没有啊，是老鼠或兔子吧。"

"嗤，害我吓了一跳。"

神威一动不动，大气也不敢出，直到守卫解除警惕才继续向上爬。

他动作放得慢而轻，生怕惊动了下方的守卫。就这样走走停停，好不容易快到了顶，却听到了机械炮台构架转动的声音。金属间的细微刮擦声在夜晚格外清晰，像一枚钢针插入大脑一样，他的神经一下就紧绷起来。

不应该啊，按理说哨所上方的炮台不该是激活状态啊。神威惯性地摆好战斗态势握住剑柄，预料中子弹倾泻的场面却并没有发生。非但如此，连照理来说应该大惊失色的守卫也是兴致缺缺的样子，有一个甚至慢悠悠地掏出一根香烟点燃。

"啧，兄弟，它们又来了。"

"这几个月，一到晚上就冲着南边那撞，自动炮塔都吓不住它们。"

"你说这机械蚁往我们这送死干嘛呢？这一天天的也不见消停。"

"谁知道？难不成这机械的玩意儿也会发情？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…"

"只苦了回收队的弟兄们了，白天又要过去收拾。"

调笑声中神威攀上了城墙的顶端，他站到靠内一侧的边缘，回头看了看南方交战的地方，然后一跃而下。

黑暗里，不断射击的炮台倾吐出明明灭灭的火光，有工蚁型的钢铁轮廓被勾勒出来，转瞬即逝。

* * *

可算是进了内城，神威拍一拍身上的尘土，解除了自己的光学迷彩。他找了地上一块松动的石板，掀开后将自己的大剑放入其中，等到安置妥当后又用沙土做了简单的隐藏。

这回他没有忘记去记下坐标—因为现在不会有好心好脾气的队长来提醒他了。

夜深人静，四下无人，神威安静地行走在幽深寂静的巷口，仿佛一个无家可归的孤独幽灵。

其实也没差多少，他苦涩地想，反正自己余生都不可能生活在阳光之下了，只能做一个游离于常理之外的异类，从这一点来看和幽灵并没有什么本质区别。

他想得有些走神了，经过拐角的时候差点和一个人撞个满怀。神威把脸偏向帽沿希望来人不要注意到他是生人面孔，不想晃晃荡荡的人影像是看到救命稻草一般猛地抓住了他。

"先生…先生…您需要服务吗…我什么都可以做…"女人抱住他一阵乱摸，嘶哑的声音里满是被生活折磨的绝望。

神威惊叹于此地的民风彪悍，事发突然他脑海里一片空白，只能按着女人的肩膀把她往外拉，结果这反而让她的情绪更加激动了，推拒拉扯间力道更加大，神威担心再使力会弄伤人类，只能由着她抱紧自己。

女人搂住他的脖子长舒一口气，发出宛如溺水之人一样断断续续、分不清是呢喃还是呓语的声音："求您…求您…"

丰满的胸部贴着他的腰腹扭动，颤抖的喘息、作乱的双手表明女人正迅速进入角色。神威僵直着身体，如果他是个人类可能汗毛都竖起来了。

"我得…我得赚足够的钱…不然艾玛会怪我…她会怪我的…"女人又念念有词道，这会儿她总算平静了下来，陷入谵妄中放松了手臂的力道，神威赶忙把她从自己身上拽下来。

他这才看清女人的样貌：红色的发丝凌乱的披散着，棕色的眼珠下是厚重的眼袋和黑眼圈，脸上有些污渍看上去过得并不好，嘴角下显现出还算浅淡的皱纹，约莫四十岁左右。

在神威看来，女人无疑是落魄且失意的，可即使如此那张脸仍然可以说得上是漂亮，足以想见她年轻时的风光。

"夫人，我并不需要您的…服务，可我…，"他犹豫着开口，怕一不小心再触碰到女人敏感的神经，"可我十分乐意帮助您，如果您是需要钱的话。"

女人没有给出回话，维持着刚才就有的唯唯诺诺的样子，一会点头一会摇头。

神威有些无奈地叹气，他一向不擅长应付这种场面。正当他思索着如何摆脱这个大麻烦时，冷不防对上了女人浑浊无神的双眼。

一个猜想在他心中成形，结合女人刚才奇怪的举止，他更加确定了这一想法。

—这是个疯女人！

* * *

"哇—我该惊叹吗？你真的来了诶。"罗兰故意发出一波三折的感叹，矫揉造作到神威想要当场给他一拳。

可惜实际上他什么也不能说不能做，要知道现在他才是被胁迫的一方。于是神威只能默默握紧拳头，把金属指节挤压得嘎吱作响。

像是没有注意到他的纠结，或是注意到了却一点也不想管，罗兰敲敲身边的位子，向神威发出无声的命令。

* * *

他们并肩坐在摩天大楼的边缘，欣赏了一次完整的日落。

炫目的火烧云占满了大半个天空，绛紫、亮红到金黄的颜色像倾倒的颜料一样在末世的天空肆意弥漫，太阳成了掌管色调冷暖的打光师，将光与影的离散和纠缠发挥到极致。一座座大楼上覆盖的无机玻璃忠实地记录下了这一连串的变化，黄金时代的繁荣昌盛仿佛在这一刻重现于世。

"漂亮吗？"罗兰一边不安分地晃动着浮空的双脚，一边问神威。

理所当然地，他得不到任何答案。如果沉默是神威能做出的最大程度的反抗，那么他将会把它贯彻到底。

罗兰对此毫不在意，他轻巧地掰过神威的脸，与他缠绵地接吻。

不知为什么，亲热的过程中，神威忽然产生了一种强烈的破坏冲动。他想要毁灭什么东西，想要疯狂尖叫，想要把罗兰推下去，再用大剑把自己劈个稀巴烂。

这不可能，卡穆已经和自己分离了，而神威不该有这种充满破坏欲的念头。他不可抑制地发起了抖，一半是为自己意识里的恐怖变化害怕，一半是来源于杀意带来的兴奋。

"小可爱，你也发现了你的变化对吗？"罗兰离开了他的唇，闭着眼抵着他的额头问。

他问的很轻很温柔，神威差点就出声反驳了，等到他意识到不对只能噎住一般咽下到嘴边的话。

罗兰突然没有前兆地倾斜重心，趁着神威分神，拉着他一同坠下百米高空。他们紧紧抱在一起，在瞬息之间仿佛不分彼此。自由落体几秒后，链刀出鞘，两个构造体一起撞破玻璃跌落到大厦的某一楼层中。

神威一口气没有喘匀，不可避免地呛了一大口，导致了循环装置临时当机。他痛苦地掐着自己的喉咙干咳，然后被罗兰扯着领子拉起来，惯到了陈旧的办公桌上。

这次的交合比以往任何一次都要刺激，可能是受到惊吓没办法很好地准备的缘故，他在罗兰进入后的不久就达到了高潮，余下的时间只能一边调节呼吸系统一边承受着罗兰的冲撞。他没有多少快感，有的只是疼痛和酸胀。

塑料的桌椅发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，成了此刻唯一的背景音。

罗兰的手顺着他的脊椎滑行，不断按压着仿生皮肤勾勒金属骨架的形状。

"为什么不试着去接受呢？那样痛苦就能够减轻了。"记忆的最后带着些许愠怒的声音传来，而神威拒绝记忆缄默的理由。


	5. Chapter 5

定制路灯均匀地分布在旧城的每一条街道上，某个偏僻得靠近城墙的小巷中，一男一女两个人影气氛诡异地对峙着。神威苦恼地皱紧了眉头，他和陌生女人在这儿已经僵持了几分钟有余。内置时钟滴滴作响，时刻提醒着他时间的流逝，而他真的一点办法也无。

"夫人，我还有事情要处理，现在不方便。"神威不确定她能听懂多少，索性死马当活马医，"您记得您的住处在哪吗？我先送您回去。"

他知道这段话有很大的歧义，就算加上了赶时间的说明，看起来还是很像接受了女人的"服务"。但是他没有办法—这么晚了，丢下一个神志不清的女人在外面晃荡实在不合适，更何况这个偏远的小城还有个未知身份的"杀人魔"。

女人可不理解神威的温柔和纠结，听到住处两个字整个人都开心起来，直接挽住了神威的胳膊，牵着他往一条路走。

一路上没有见到其他人，神威不由地松了口气，他还不想一进城就被人发现。

女人倒是越走越快，嘴里不停念叨着"这边…这边…"神威也不去管她，像个大挂件一样被拉着到处乱走。

* * *

"妈妈…"经过一个巷子后，忽然有声音在背后响起。

这样微小得宛如叹息的声音人类当然听不清，女人没有反应仍然在往前走。神威正想提醒，声音又再次响起：

"妈妈。"这次音量大了不少，女人停下脚步，缓缓回头，浑浊的眼神因为这呼唤有了瞬间的清明。

"艾玛…妈妈有新客人了…回去…"女人嗫喏着，看上去十分急切，但语调里有种混沌的欣喜和悲伤。

神威一时有些不忍，对于人类的痛苦他总是能感同身受，以前有库洛姆为他担心焦虑，现在只有他一个人面对了。他随着女人一起转身，看见了提着灯从刚才的岔路走出的女孩。

女孩十四五岁的样子，红发下的面容与女人有七分相似，只是更年轻也更冷漠。

她狠狠白了一眼神威，稚嫩的脸上满是这个年纪不该有的厌恶和怨恨。

神威正想解释，女孩却径直走过来拽走了女人。

"妈妈，您不需要客人了。"她说的很轻但是很坚定。

* * *

告别了奇怪的母女二人，神威终于可以正式入手调查了。

在城墙上时，他其实有留心内城的各种建筑，现在一份清晰的俯瞰图存放在他的数据库中，只消稍稍调动就能提供完整的基础模型。不断有数字编写的代码在他眼前划过，凭借计算他很快掌握了各项设施的所在，并在小地图上将它们标注出来。

警署，应该存放了所有案件的档案资料。只是现在不清楚安保系统的等级，自己又不是擅长黑客技术的机型，万一不小心触发了警报或者在监控里留下身影，反而会给当地人造成不必要的麻烦。

之前那种酒馆？不行，变数太大了，不一定能找到有效信息。而且人多眼杂，万一被人发现不是城里的人，可能会导致混乱。

想来想去，他最终把目标放在了夜市上。那里鱼龙混杂，晚上也照常营业，想找几个嘴巴紧且消息灵通的情报来源不是难事。

* * *

热闹的人群既是麻烦也是掩饰，神威有意无意地混入其中，竟然真的没有引起别人的注意。

不远处原来是训练场的地方点燃了篝火，有年轻男女在那里举办假面舞会一样的庆典。神威随手从邻近的摊位那拿了一具假面戴上，状似随意地直接付了钱。老板根本没有细看他，兀自望着舞会的地方出神，脚趾还不停地打着节拍，可能是回想起了年轻时的风光。

神威松了口气，心想最危险的部分总算过去了，接下来可以安心无忧地找情报贩子了。他刚迈步想看看前面的店铺，就被什么人拉住了胳膊。

带着半张面具的少女笑得热情洋溢，语气里满是藏不住的羞涩和欢喜："小哥哥，你是我喜欢的类型唉，可以跟我回家吗？"

饶是神威脾气再好，也不得不吐槽这里的男男女女还真是放浪形骸，动不动就要拉人回去发展关系。

他学着以前里的样子，不给回复继续走，少女却不以为意，一边探头探脑地打量着他，一边自我介绍："我叫洁西卡，小哥哥你叫什么呀？"

眼下这种时候还是不要露馅了好，神威暗自扶额，随口编了个名字糊弄。

他一直走，少女一直跟。直到夜市的边缘，人员渐渐稀少，少女还是没有萌生退意。

"你真的要跟我走吗？你也听说了吧，最近闹得很凶的'杀人魔'的事？"像是闲聊般，神威不露声色地提及道。既然无法甩掉不如行之有效地利用一番，如果是罗兰一定会这么说，他对此嗤之以鼻可还是无法避免地运用了相同手段。

"知道呀，可是受害人不是只有男性吗？"洁西卡完全没有察觉神威有意的套话，一股脑地说："比起我还是小哥哥你更需要担心一点。"

一会后像是意识到了什么，又拼命摇头补充道："小哥哥你不是怀疑我吧？不是的，我就是来舞会找意中人的啊，我可不是什么变态杀人狂。"

神威没有应承也没有否认，而是耐心的等待着。果然洁西卡一会儿就沉不住气了，她泄气般地直跺脚，而后左看右看，凑近神威耳边偷偷说："爸爸不让我乱说，可是看在我那么喜欢你的份上就告诉你好了。"

"小哥哥完全不用担心的，你这样的人根本不会成为目标。"

* * *

神威维持着骑乘的姿势，任升格者粘稠的次级循环液打到自己身体里。

带着不小帕弥什浓度的液体渗入内壁，在各项精密线路中传播，瞬间就造成了机体温度的小幅度上升。神威默默忍受着不适的感觉，熟练地擦拭掉身上糟糕的痕迹。他披上衣服，从床上坐起来。这回罗兰很体贴地选择了一家旧旅店作为幽会的地址，也没有弄什么新玩法折腾他。

"我先走了。"神威干哑着喉咙道，和罗兰相处的越久，他越发想要回避。

对于他的提议罗兰不置可否，只投来一个意味深长的眼神，像是在细细品味他隐忍的神情。

直到他前脚几乎踏出房门，带着三分趣味的哼笑才响起："明天还是这里，不见不散。"

"明天？可是我们今天才…"

"别忘了，你并没有拒绝的资格。"罗兰阴沉沉地威胁，神威无可奈何，只能咽下愤懑和不甘，像个玩具娃娃那样任由他摆弄。

"那么，明天见啦，小可爱。希望你别迟到。"尾句恶趣味地转变了语调，然而只有神威知道，罗兰轻佻的话语背后是另一层面的威胁。

* * *

"呼…呼…"在感染体的尸山之上，神威气喘吁吁地倚托着大剑而立。

激烈的战斗总算告一段落，他也终于有机会迎来难得的休息了。因为激进的战斗方式机体不可避免地挂了一些彩，此刻鲜红的循环液正沿着下巴缓缓滴下，神威随手一抹就要站起来。

"神威，刚才你太乱来了！"耳机里是库洛姆焦急的声音。

"没关系啦，队长。感染体不是全部被我消灭了吗？"神威心虚地打着哈哈，他甚至装作乐观天然的样子抓了抓自己的头发，就好像库洛姆能看到一样。

一阵沉默后，妥协的叹气声传来："下次不能乱来了，你现在立刻回总部进行修整。"

"好的，知道了。"神威一边答应，一边思考着如何在之后假装掉线才不会受怀疑。

他早就在意识海中提前编好了一段杂音的代码，只等着找一个合适的契机假装遭到干扰，而从终端里断线。过去他以为战友是能彼此托付后背的搭档，现在也不得不一次次背弃他们。

我真的、我真的要支撑不住了，他绝望地想，负罪感如影随形，仿佛要随时吞没他心中的太阳。

* * *

神威一路狂奔到昨天的旅馆，却在看到罗兰坐在窗台的身影的瞬间停住。

像是被抽走了机体的控制权一样，他猛地跪倒在地，右手死命攥成拳头用力捶打着身下的地面。地面留下了带有裂痕的深坑，而他的手也因此损毁，不断滴落的循环液顺着坑壁成股流淌。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—"他发出痛苦的嘶吼，意识海里闪烁着刺眼的红光，表明着他的精神状态十分不稳定。

罗兰倒是不急，等神威力气耗了个七七八八终于发泄完毕，才好整以暇地从楼上一跃而下。

"好了吗？"他踱步到神威面前，居高临下地俯视着他："今天你迟到了，惩罚还是老规矩。"

"别磨蹭了，进去吧。"罗兰说的事不关己，说完话就丢下愣神的神威自顾自地进了旅店。

他的背后，金发构造体行尸走肉般的站了起来，紫色的眸子里空洞无神。


	6. Chapter 6

"我不会成为目标，你是说？"神威重复了一遍少女的话，刚想要细问。

人群蓦然骚动起来，有人扯着嗓子喊："纠察队！例行搜查！"穿着棕色制服的人钻进人群中，命令欢庆中的男男女女摘下面具。

"烦死了！"洁西卡抱怨道，"小哥哥，我先走了，有机会再见！"说罢松开神威，提着裙摆钻进了一条小巷中。跑到一半意识到应该正式告别，于是在巷口那停留片刻，又念念不舍地摆摆手。

不像是包藏祸心的犯人，倒像是大户人家不谙世事跑出来玩的小姐。神威如此评价，倒没想追究下去。在洁西卡之后，他很快也找了一条不引人注目的小路，趁着人群的骚乱没有结束，快速地离开了喧闹的场地。

* * *

灯火被远远甩在后面，神威有意无意地向着光线更暗的地方走。

计划被完全打乱了，可是也不是一无所获。现在他得找一个安静的所在，好好整理一下自己的思路。

小城出现了接二连三的杀人案件，目前得到的信息来看，至少已经有五个人遭受了毒手。神威一边走一边想，一手下意识虚握成拳抵上下巴，呈深思状。而且，凶手只会对男性下手，对目标有一定的选择性。听那个舞会遇上的姑娘讲，受害者之间应该还有一些共通点，特定身份吗？还是说？

越想越觉得疑窦重重，如雾里看花，怎么也无法把已知的线索串联到一块儿。

不行，掌握的情报太少了，我还是得去案发现场看一看。神威暗自下定决心，他正准备再细想办法确定目的地，就被一种细小的刮擦声打断了。

黑暗中这种声音十分明显，即使不依赖构造体超乎常人的听力也能听清，可见声音的源头就在不远处。那有规律的撞击声毫无疑问是什么东西在地面行走留下的，不是窸窣的脚步声，而是类似多足昆虫爬行的声音。

这绝不是人类能够发出的声音。神威在第一时间反应过来，刻意放轻了脚步向源头靠近。

最近的光线来自对面街区的路灯，传播到这个距离已经昏黄幽暗，增添了不少恐怖氛围。神威不禁咽了一口电解液，他是拥有战斗能力的构造体，不会像普通人类那样惊慌，可谁让他在闲暇时十分喜欢打游戏呢？此时此刻的场景像极了恐怖游戏，可能下一秒就会有怪物从天而降给他一个充满惊喜的jump scare。

不要紧不要紧，大剑不在身边也没关系。你可是神威啊，有什么怪物你对付不了吗？他在心里给自己打气，猫着腰一步步前进，右手摸到了腿上绑着的匕首。

* * *

正在气氛降临到冰点的紧要关头，一束刺眼光突然打到神威身上，把他从藏身的黑暗中猛地拉了出来。

"什么人？在这里鬼鬼祟祟的干什么？"有人向他大声质问。

神威把手遮到眼前，挡住手电射来的光，好减轻人造视网膜适应亮度转换的压力。他讨厌极了被强光照射或是被大众视线瞩目的感觉，这是他加入升格者后不得不面对各种潜入任务后留下的后遗症。原因可能是由于这其中隐藏着"游戏失败"引申义，或者，在心里某处，他已经把自己和不能见光的东西做了等同。

"是什么人在那？说话！"来者见他没有反应又问了一遍，同时慢慢走近一动不动的神威。

麻烦了。神威看着身着棕色警备队制服的男人心想，他认出了这是下午小酒馆里骚扰自己的人。

熟人见面当然不可能有欣喜之情，反而只会把事情引向更麻烦的地步。

"我…"他刚想开口找一个合适的解释，却被突如其来的动静打断了。

紫色的眸子一下瞟向另一边，映出了冲锋过来的蚁型机械体。战斗本能先于思考作用，神威一下甩手把一旁的男人推开，紧接一脚蹬地向后跃去，瞬息间拉开了三个身位的距离。下一秒，刚才所站的位置被机械蚁高举的前肢贯穿，留下了一道深入地下半米的细长切口。

一击不成，机械蚁转而暴怒，愤怒地发出一声咆哮，空气也震颤了起来。

"什么…这是什么啊…"反应过来的男人立刻被恐惧俘获，狼狈地瘫坐在地，仅剩的理智推动他用手支撑着一点点向后挪动。

神威也不去管他，他感应到机械蚁体内有浓度不小的帕弥什病毒，这意味着它很有可能是一只感染体。

比起纠结它为什么会进到内城，还是率先让它冷静下来更重要。

神威集中精神，调动体内的病毒，高浓度的帕弥什从机体表明渗出，使他周身笼罩在一层深红色的雾气中。"安静。"他伸出手去，向蚁型下达命令。机械蚁果然有所触动，嘶鸣着轻微扭动着。杀戮的渴望在向更高位者的权威低头，神威低垂下眼帘，事到如今他还是对升格者的身份有所介怀，不到万不得已不会轻易使用自己的"能力"。

过了一会儿，机械蚁定格般地停下了一切动作。神威松了口气，预想掌握了控制权。他刚想深入连接感染体的内置网络查看它的记忆碎片，机械蚁却忽然如梦初醒一样发出了刺耳的嘶鸣。

怎么会？还保留着自我意识吗？带着尖利倒刺的前肢袭来前，神威懊恼地想。

* * *

"神威，你最近有些奇怪。"露西亚坐在神威对面，对正打着游戏的金发构造体说。

"是吗？我没觉得呀，具体是哪里怪了？"休息大厅里来来往往各队的构造体，神威头也不抬，专心致志地沉迷于掌机中的刀光剑影，好像那里才是真实的世界。

"总觉得…你最近干什么都心不在焉。"露西亚永远是面无表情的一副状态，但眼里满是藏不住的担忧，认识她的人一定明白，此刻她正陷入深深的苦恼中。

"诶？有吗？"游戏机的屏幕上弹出大大的"game over"字样，神威有些失意地撅了噘嘴，可是看上去也没太受打击，他乐观地冲露西亚笑笑，试图化解她情绪中的阴霾。

"我也说不清啦，我…我一直不太会表达。"收效甚微，少女还是十分在意："里可能更清楚，他总是在担心你。"

"哈哈，有吗？我怎么觉得他最近老是在躲着我？"

"就是不想被你发现里先生才不愿意一起过来的，"丽芙这个时候恰好也走了过来，"他一定是怕你取笑他。"

"什么嘛，里哥这就不够意思了。"神威开心地笑。

露西亚把一捧包装精美的礼物盒扔给神威，他惊呼一声接住："哇啊！这是什么？"

"是指挥官给你的特供巧克力，这些日子你过来地少了，他一直记得把你的那份留下，托我转交给你。"露西亚说。

她原以为神威会露出开心的表情，没想到少年从刚才开始就低下头沉默不语。

丽芙也发现了神威的异常，伸出手就要去触碰他的逆元装置："怎么了？神威。你不舒服吗？"

"我很好，丽芙。我只是非常感动。"神威挥开丽芙的手，从座椅上站了起来，胡乱把礼物堆成一堆抱在怀里："队长找我还有事，我先走了。记得向指挥官和里表达我的感谢！"

* * *

无人的42号仓库中，神威跌跌撞撞地步入深处。

手上的礼物盒子掉落一地，而神威已无力去管那些了。他把脸和双手贴在冰凉的金属墙壁上，以求散热装置能尽快解除过载状态。罗兰放进他后穴的小玩具突然没有任何预兆地动了起来，刚才在人流密集的休息室他差点就要忍不住跪坐在地上了，幸亏露西亚和丽芙只当他真的有急事，没有留他下来细问。

"我们来玩个小游戏。我把这个小东西塞进你身体里，而你无论如何都不能拿出来。我开心的时候就会打开开关，你可要小心别在同伴面前露出马脚哦。"神威回忆着罗兰咬着自己耳垂亲吻的触感，还有上下作乱的机械手臂抚摸自己皮肤的感觉，在一声呻吟后达到了高潮。


	7. Chapter 7

足尖点地，身体灵巧地旋转一百八十度，神威略微屈膝躲过刺过来的钩爪，然后抓住了那近在咫尺的薄铁片，借着机械蚁袭来的力量把它摔了出去。

交战的首个回合无疑是神威占尽了优势，然而他并没有太多时间将其稳固。空中的蚁型几乎立刻调整好了态势，它翻了一个个儿便重新掌握了平衡，六只机械足首先着地，与地面发生了剧烈的摩擦。因为冲击力的缘故它在地面滑行了五米左右，足底甚至迸发出了几串夜间可以清晰看见的火花。

它没有马上再冲上来，而是不断变换着动作试探着。神威密切注意着它几条腿的细微动作，以便能在攻击发动的第一时间准备对策。

与他想象的不同，机械蚁始终没有再度突进，反而小心翼翼地不断后撤着，试图与神威拉开距离。可能这是它第一次遇到这种程度的对手，于是毫无疑问地萌生了退意。

我可不能让你这么轻易地脱身。神威心想，我还有在意的事情要确认呢。

—所以，对不起啦。

这次换他发起冲刺，大腿上绑着的匕首出鞘，化作一道灰白的剪影，眨眼间一人一蚁的距离已然缩短到了三丈之内。

蚁型茫然失措，它所能做的唯一防护就是将前肢迎上匕首，化作抵御的第一道屏障。可惜，这正中神威下怀。他在两者相碰前的瞬间猛然撤步，减慢了自己的速度。尖爪第二次陷入地面，这回神威抓住了机会，踏着金属的肢节翻身而上，在机械蚁背部稳稳落座。

狂风骤雨般的挣扎紧随其后，还好神威早有防备。他左手使力将机械蚁背部的一片突起捏至变形，以此为支点牢牢固定住了自己。摇晃还在继续，神威又寻了个空当把匕首刺入蚁型背脊。削金段玉的利器穿透表壳，划开了层层相连的复杂管线。运动中枢受到不可逆转的损伤，机械蚁这才停下了猛烈的挣动，塌陷般的瘫倒在地。

小规模的抽搐还在继续，神威也不含糊，快准狠地对着它的头部又来了一刀。这一下直接毁掉了机械蚁的逻辑回路，暗红色的眼球组件不甘心似的闪了几下而后熄灭，战斗这才落下帷幕。

* * *

"喂，你还好吗？"神威从完全报废的机械蚁上跳了下来，对之前被他甩出去的男人说。刚才的战斗他其实有留意不让男人被波及，可保险起见还是确认一下好。

男人没有答话。神威也不知道他是真的受伤了还是给吓得说不出话，又靠近瞧了瞧。看外表应该没有受什么伤，只是还没从刚才的冲击中缓过神来。

"是…是你？！"面具经过刚才激烈的战斗早已不知所踪，男人认出了神威，惊讶地张大了嘴巴。

哦呀，看上去一切OK。神威挑眉，思索着怎么恩威并施从他口中套出些情报，男人却率先一步开了口："你…不是人类？你是构造体？"

构造体？他是怎么知道构造体的？难道他和空中花园或是别的什么组织有关联？神威有些惊讶，正待要细问，就被一阵枪械上膛的声音打断了。

他警惕地回头，冷不防正对上深蓝色的冰凉眼眸。

里？他怎么会在这里？神威猛然陷入剧烈的动摇中，瞳孔一阵震颤，片刻后才想通似的微垂下眼睑，自嘲地笑了。

是啊，里为什么在这里重要吗？无论如何，在他面前，不速之客只会是自己不是吗？

* * *

下午二时三刻，神威准时步入轰鸣的机械工厂。

根据情报，这是一家免疫时代建成的军工厂，在这片地区纳入升格者管辖范围后一直负担着不小的制造任务。

神威不知道罗兰为什么把这里定为约会的地址，所以一直保持着相当程度的警惕。他以恒定的速度通过工作中的感染体集群，甚至准备好了开打的架势—所幸它们只是机械地完成自己接到的指令，两方彼此相安无事。

"穿过大厅往左拐，我在尽头倒数第二个车间。"通讯装置这时候突然响起，传来罗兰随性到兴致恹恹的语调。

神威给吓了一跳，他在原地愣了几秒，才按照罗兰说的前往工厂的深处。

"你把我叫到这里来干什么？"他进入指定的房间，果然找到了正在督工的罗兰。

穿着风衣的构造体翘着二郎腿大大方方地坐在一条停工的流水线上，拿着一块数据板翻看着，眼睛都没抬一下："安静点，我总有自己的事要处理，没工夫次次跟你跑那么远。"

那你以后别再使唤我不就好了？神威在心里翻了个白眼，很识时务地没有把想法说出来。

他想罗兰忙完可能还要很久，于是安静地站在原地没有动。不想一段时间过后，罗兰就扔开了手上的数据板，一腿搭上机床，比了个过来的动作。

神威一时没有反应过来，直到罗兰带着三分烦躁地叫："过来！"才后知后觉地领悟他话里的意思。

他一瞬间给激得面红耳赤，问句没过脑子脱口而出："过来？你是说，要我们在这里？"

"不然呢？"罗兰笑，"要我给你在这里造个床吗？"

"不行…我是说，它们还在呢。"神威指的是感染体，罗兰当然明白。

"它们又没有自主意识，和个普通物件没有区别。"得到的只是不咸不淡的答复。

"那也不行…"他还是想拒绝。

"嗯哼~我说过你没有选择的余地。"罗兰歪过一侧头笑得危险，过了一会儿又换上威胁的语气补充道："好了，快点过来。我可没有太多的耐心。"

* * *

黏腻、酸胀、燥热。

即使他们做过很多次了，神威还是无法完全适应这种奇怪的感觉。更何况是在众目睽睽的当下，他浑身不自在，像是一块凝固的膏脂，而罗兰轻易就撞碎了他。

神威僵直着身体，不敢发出声音，罗兰却像是故意和他作对一般，顶得又深又重，逼迫他喉间泻出几声带有媚意的喘息。

就这样吧，快点结束吧。他闭上眼睛，不去看四周的感染体，自暴自弃地想。

罗兰责怪他的不专心，抬起神威的一只腿好让自己进入得更顺畅。

"发生了一件有趣的事，一起来看看吧。"在又一次深顶的间隙，罗兰贴着神威的耳朵说。他讲得抑扬顿挫，好像真的对此很感兴趣，冲撞的动作却丝毫不停。

角落里的一台投影仪随着他的话语自动开始了运行，屏幕上出现了工厂几个方位的监控。神威只瞟了一眼，浑身的管线就过载般地滚烫了起来。他挣扎着想要推开罗兰，可惜性格恶劣的灰发构造体不会如他所愿，以自己的体重死死压住神威，反而抽插得更加卖力了。

"停手…停手…"神威根本不敢大声说话，只能断断续续地用气音请求罗兰。此时此刻，他害怕极了听到自己带着情欲的呻吟。

"你有什么资格命令我？这可是你自己带来的尾巴。"罗兰答非所问，他眯了眯异色的眼睛，神色间写满了轻慢，似乎根本没有把这当一回事。之后又刻意变了个调子阴阳怪气地补充道："他很担心你唉~你们的关系真好，我可真是羡慕。"

监控里是两个人都熟悉的身影—灰鸦小队的里。现在他徘徊在机械工厂的大门口，反复分析着其中的情况，好像下一秒就要进入探查。

"求你…求你了…快点离开。"神威电子脑内一片空白，连机床晃荡的嘎吱声都觉得刺耳。他以手臂费力地撑着身子，以期现在令他介怀的声音能减轻些。

"啊，我该说你夹得不错？"罗兰一点没有停下来的意思，反而变本加厉地作弄起了神威，经他挑逗一会儿澄澈的紫色眸子里就蓄满了水气。

"我不能…我不能让里哥发现…"神威茫然无措，只能惨兮兮地请求着。—当然，这激不起罗兰丝毫的同情心。

"你是说你希望我让感染体攻击你的同伴？"狡诈的毒蛇循循善诱，浸满毒液的獠牙在唇瓣后若隐若现，仿佛下一秒就要将猎物生吞活剥。

"不…不…我没有…"神威连声否认着，心里黑暗的阴影处却真的有如此可怕而隐秘的期待。

* * *

里最终没有进入工厂。可能是对神威的去向没有十足的把握，也可能是意识到了什么不想捅破那层窗户纸。

神威望着他离开的背影留下了一滴眼泪，然而那很快就被罗兰据为己有。升格者亲吻他的脸颊品尝他的泪水，状似随意地提醒："下次你可得小心点。"

神威分不清他是威胁还是安慰，只觉得几分钟经历了几辈子的波澜，一时头晕目眩，无法作答。压抑的情绪和身体在此时达到峰值，他尽数交代了下去。紧绷的肉体也下意识绞紧了罗兰的性器，于是两人几乎同时达到了高潮。


	8. Chapter 8

零度定标泛着幽冷的寒光，和无数流转的光阴一起横亘在一言不发的两人之间。

过去这把枪的主人曾经和他并肩战斗，他们总是彼此嫌弃似的吵个没完，可是关键时刻依然能够坦然地把后背托付给对方，不需要任何犹豫。但是，今时不同往日，时间、地点、阵营，一切都变了，神威不再在里的安全区内了，这把即使是在最恶劣的争吵与玩笑中也没有真正对准他的枪械最终还是指向了他。

神威面无表情地注视着里，他在等，等他的故人先开口。

"这里发生的事，与你有关系？"不冷不热，像是审问一个无关的嫌疑犯。

冷静，果敢，永远用理性思考，会顾全大局地分析，然后做出最正确的判断。至少在神威看来，里还是老样子。他知道，这么简简单单的一句话后，里早已做了一千种假设和推演—他不是在问，只是在确认。那么，自己还在等什么呢？不是早就做好了与他刀剑相向的觉悟了吗？

"嘛，算是吧，和我是有些关系。"于是早早准备好的坏人形象粉墨登场，神威撇撇嘴角裂出一个苦涩的微笑。不知从什么时候开始，即使他有意模仿，也不能像从前的自己那般笑得傻气中带有几分肆意了。

里闻言，紧锁的眉头果然皱得更深了。随着动作的改变，机械手指与枪支刮擦发出细微的声响，在万籁俱寂的夜色中宛如毒蛇吐信的"嘶嘶"声，叫人立刻就绷紧了浑身的神经。

局势变得更加紧张，两个人之间的气压低到一个火花就能让交战一触即发。

就在这时—

"等一下！里先生。是这位先生刚刚从机械蚁手上救了我，"一直被无视的第三人突然打破了焦灼的寂静，他从后面跑出来，向里深深地鞠躬，"虽然不知道两位有什么误会，但是我想事情不像是里先生想的那样。"

里闻言，果然有所松动，他凝视了神威一会儿，片刻后麻利地收好手枪，也不说话，就这么又隐入了黑暗中。

男人看上去长舒了一口气，他抬手擦擦额头上的虚汗，嘟囔着："还好还好。"神威则不为所动，里走后很久都维持着对峙时的姿势，直到机体内部可以称之为"疲惫"的电流脉冲袭来，敌对和防备的表象才如同抽丝剥茧般慢慢从他的身上卸下。

* * *

神威顺着切口使力，撬开机械蚁损毁的头颅，仔细观察着这具感染体的核心。与他最初的猜想差不多，这种感染体的机型相当简单粗暴，逻辑回路由储存芯片和运动中枢经过简单的串联构成，这意味着它甚至不会有学习的能力。

奇怪，按理说这种设计的感染体有没有自主意识都需要另说，自然不可能在帕弥什病毒的侵蚀面前保留理智。难道是自己想漏了什么？神威想，不管怎么说，不能放任可以抵抗帕弥什控制的机体继续作乱了，否则难免牵扯进来别的势力，使局势更加复杂。

"喂，我叫神威。"他把挡板"哐当"一下扣回去，走向旁边一直畏畏缩缩的男人，自我介绍道。

"额…我叫库克，隶属于绿洲镇的纠察队。"男人答，"刚才谢谢你救了我。"

"你不用急着谢我，现在我帮忙需要报偿。作为交换，你得告诉我一些情报，关于这种机械蚁，还有你们镇子上最近的杀人案。"神威说。

"是…吗？我以为你和里先生是一块来的。"

"我们以前确实曾经是队友，可是现在属于不同的组织，还有些私人恩怨。"神威把眼睛瞥向一边，半真半假地说，"加上今晚的，一共是六个了，是吧？"

"是的，全部是一刀封喉，干脆利落。"

"里对凶手有了大致的猜测了吧，说说他的看法吧。"

"嗯，里先生确实对犯人做了侧写。现在正从人类和感染体两方面排查凶手，我们怀疑有人类和那种蚁型联合作案。"

"你们见过这种机械蚁有自我意识吗？是从什么时候开始袭扰镇子的？"

"没有，它们和普通感染体没有太大的区别，硬要说什么不同的话大概是晚上经常会进攻南侧城墙吧，"库克挠挠头，"不过无一例外地都被自动炮台击毁了。对了，大规模见到这种机械蚁是在半年前，以前虽然也有遇见过，但大都只是零散的一两只。"

"那么，这次案发的地点在哪里？"神威最后问，这才是这场对话的关键。

库克愣了一下，随后指了个大概的地点。凭借内置地图，神威很轻易便锁定了位置。他点点头，往目的地走去。

"等一等，里先生才从那里过来的，他说对于凶手是怎么混进来的已经有猜测了。"库克在他背后远远地喊道。

好不容易找到线索的神威又犹豫了，他脚步不停，心里却翻江倒海。

如果自己没有出现在这里，把局势完全交由里去掌控，是不是更好？他不可避免地想。

我终究只是个局外人，再待下去只会徒增尴尬，让里难办。思及此处，神威坚定地在下一个路口拐了个方向，往来时的路去了。

他轻易取回了大剑，在相同的位置翻出了内城。熬了一晚上的守卫打着哈欠，根本顾不上周围细小的动静，跑出来没花神威多少工夫。

他来到自己的机车前，一气呵成地上车、点火、启动，疾驰出凌晨静谧的小镇。

这个时间太阳还没有升起，只有几丝熹微的晨光从地平线那一头露出。早间的戈壁柔和不少，驾车行驶在其上有种清闲惬意的感觉。

神威盘算着接下来要去哪里晃荡，听力元件却提醒起他不远处有打斗发生。他心里一动，陷入了短暂的沉思和考量中，终是翻转手腕加速机车，远远地把纷争和纠葛甩在了后头。

* * *

"中午好，神威。"他甫一打开灰鸦小队的大门，就看到了温和有礼笑着的白发少女。

"嗨，丽芙。你还在这儿啊…唔、我是说，怎么没和指挥官一起？"厚实的领子竖起，严严实实地遮住了神威的脖子和下半张脸。

"指挥官他们去吃午饭了，我还要处理一些文件。"丽芙说，"你来检修吗？我来帮你吧。"

"…不用，我自己来就好。"神威不自在地看向一边，回避着丽芙的目光。

"还是让我来吧，"丽芙很坚持，"我是辅助型机体，更擅长这个。"

说罢，便在控制面板上输入了一连串的代码，打开了维修仓的仓门。丽芙还在耐心地进行着检修前的调试，这一边的神威却如坐针毡，他僵硬在原地不敢移动，脑子里飞快地制定着各种计划。

"怎么了？有什么问题吗？神威。"丽芙微微蹙眉，显得不好意思的样子。神威知道，她一定是在担心做错了什么，引得自己不开心了。

"不，没有。但确实有些事想拜托你…"快点快点，快随便想个话题啊！他在心里呐喊，在女孩越来越充满好奇的眼神中艰难地开启发声器："是、额…关于卡穆…"

"对了，卡穆。"神威点点额头，露出一个开朗的笑容—当然，丽芙并不能看到。

"从意识海分离之后，好久没有见到那家伙了。虽然不想承认，可是还是怪不适应的。所以，这家伙的机体完成度如何了？"

"设计初步完成了，现在是调试二阶段。"丽芙双手交握，垂于腰前，庄重地答。不出意外的话，她此时也正在数据库中检索。"预计还有两个月就能投入使用了。"

"是吗？这么快？"神威左脚点地，慢慢地划着圈："那家伙的机体性能是什么样的？我们呢，依然是彼此最大的对手，所以我可不想被那家伙甩下太多。丽芙，能不能把具体的设计图拿给我看看？"

"设计图的话，在总部的数据库中。我没有权限下载，只能去机库打印纸质版。"丽芙看上去十分抱歉。

"啊，这对我真的很重要。就麻烦丽芙你替我跑一趟了，检修的事我自己也行的。"神威拍拍胸脯。

"可是…"

"拜托了，帮帮忙吧。"他打开门，一路抱拳祈求，把丽芙逼了出去。

"那…我去了，神威你一定要照顾好自己。"门关上前，丽芙露出一个关切的微笑。

* * *

"可恶…"丽芙走远后，神威一拳捶在铁门上。

负罪感和歉疚一股脑地漫上来，淹没了他的口鼻，让他无法呼吸。

他居然真的利用了丽芙的善良，欺骗了她。他觉得不可思议，又觉得无能为力，连自己都为自己可怕的行为感到陌生。

对不起。神威躺进维修仓，默念着道歉。

领口终于被敞开，大片仿生肌肤裸露出来，一道尤为显眼的伤口也暴露在检修仪器之下。

—那是一排清晰的齿痕。尖利的牙齿刺穿了橡胶和生物制品混合的表皮，甚至一度让有着金属光泽的内部显示出来。

罗兰，你这混蛋。神威暗骂，主系统在一阵"滴"的提示音后自动下线陷入休眠。


	9. Chapter 9

里一个滑铲，躲过自上而下的刃击。起身以后立刻旋转着进行火力倾斜，暂时遏制了蚁群包围圈的收缩趋势。

还不够。他看了一眼正在后撤的蚁后，眼中一凛，随即飞起一脚踢开了最近的一只机械蚁，蚁型飞出去的身子击倒了他即将一拥而上的同伴们。里不敢怠慢，随后展开空间领主，硬生生将圈子撕开了一个缺口。

已经被打伤的蚁后近在咫尺，然而也就到此为止了。他发起冲刺的同时，所有机械蚁不约而同地嘶鸣起来。尖利的叫声刺激了他敏感的收音装置，使得他下意识地减慢了移动的速度，从反应过来到调低接收音量的灵敏度也就花了里不到两秒钟，可惜这也就够了，在他重整旗鼓之前蚁群重新调整好了阵型，将他和蚁后死死地分隔开来。

可恶，个体战力不行就靠数量压制吗？这也挺麻烦的。秀气的眉毛紧紧地皱在了一起，里握紧了手中的枪，不动声色地思考着可以尽快结束战斗的计划。蚁群可不会好心到给他多余的时间准备充分，于是各个方位的攻击接二连三地袭来，里只能一边与它们拉扯一边尽可能地咬死蚁后。

太阳就快完全升起了，两方拉锯战的形式却依旧焦灼。正当里打算舍弃防御最后搏一把时，被调低量级的听力模块猛然辨认出了一阵由远及近的轰鸣声。

这是，引擎的杂音？里瞳孔微缩，回头向后看去，只见一辆速度极快的机车从最近的一个山头高高跃起，逆着初生的晨光投下一道醒目的阴影。

* * *

落下的摩托车精准地砸中了几只聚集在一起的机械蚁，汽油很快燃烧起来发生了一场规模不小的爆炸，顿时四周浓烟弥漫，气浪更是把包围网撕开了一个小口子。神威紧随其后翻滚着落地，停留在里的旁边。

"里。"他不自在地与过去的同伴对视了一眼，之后很快移开视线，只简单地呼唤一声名字算是招呼。

刚刚他在车上短暂地确定了场上的情况，他们的位置离蚁后不远，增援过后只要稍微制造些混乱，就能得到与蚁后近身的机会。因此他直接朝着蚁后方向的阵型薄弱处展开攻击，以期能在混乱结束之前给里创造机会。

"明白了。"里也不多言，很快领会了神威的用意。他毫不犹豫地向着摩托车的残骸冲去，借着浓烟隐没身形，在第一个照面双手交互射击，打飞了一只机械蚁的头颅。

那一边里和蚁后的距离不断缩小，这一边神威也没歇着。大剑像是薄铁一样轻盈，以身体为重心旋转一周而后上挑，随着气波产生的吸力把近处的三只机械蚁拉至身前，雷霆万钧般的三下前劈如期而至，把它们砸了个稀巴烂。敌人数量削减后神威也沿着里前进的道路突击，清扫着补上缺口的蚁型。

缠斗进行了几分钟之长，里终于踹开了最后的守卫工蚁，抵达了蚁后身边。这是兼具几种昆虫特征的人形感染体，蚂蚁带有结节的下半身、螳螂镰刀状的一对前肢以及蜘蛛高耸的两对后足。里碍于她攻击方式的多样和周围蚁群的动向，攻击极为谨慎。蚁后则一点也不恋战，且战且退地远离着城镇。

神威眼见里追上了蚁后，攻击得更为大胆起来。这回左右支绌的变成了蚁群，它们一会想尽快从里的手中解救出蚁后于是分散一部分拖住里，一会又碍于神威的压力只能将兵力重点放在包围圈上。

"你们这样可是两头都讨不到好的哦！"刺激的战斗唤醒了神威淘气的本质，他得意又佯装好心地提醒道。

蚁群似是因为他的挑衅有所激怒，一下把矛头对准了他一个。

正合我意。神威驱动体内的帕弥什能量，一下子获得了数倍于前的强化。他一路冲刺着撞开挡路的机械蚁，接近了和蚁后激战的里。

好的，接下来只要顺利合流，一定能轻松解决这场战斗。他颇有斗志地想着，不由地更卖力地挥舞起了巨剑。

然而，变故恰逢此时发生。

一击完毕神威正待迎接下一个蚁型，意识海中却忽然一个恍惚，放缓了攻击的脚步。感知模拟器波动个不停，身体也虚浮起来，他一瞬间觉得轻飘飘的，好像踩在云端无处借力。

可恶，别在这种时候啊。神威的动作慢了下来，他费力地应对着四面八方的攻击，渐渐力不从心。

终于，重剑在下一击到来时脱手，而神威只能维持着有些木讷的表情，呆愣地注视着利刃的接近。

* * *

"神威，你最近作战时为什么经常走神？"库洛姆一手撑着维修仓站在一旁，北欧人特有的俊朗五官仍是面无表情，但是眉宇间的神色却写满了关切与焦急。"今天如果不是和灰鸦小队一起出任务，你可能就差点回不来了。再这样下去我只能向总部提交申请，暂时延后你任务执行的优先级。"

"队长…对不起…"神威气若游丝，他所受的损伤不小，初步修整过后还是不能一口气说太多的话。

看到他可怜的模样，库洛姆无可奈何地叹气："无论如何我会先帮你到支援部那里预约全套的机体检查，你准备一下，这几天好好休息，等着那边的消息。"

神威忙不迭地点点头，努力挤出一个我没事的笑容。

库洛姆摇摇头，也不知在想些什么，过了一会就有事离开了房间，独留下神威一个人。

可恶，怎么会落到这种下场的？无人的狭小空间里神威闭上眼睛，懊恼地回忆起了这次负伤的细节。

* * *

"神威？你还好吗？"露西亚在他眼前挥了挥手，唤回了走神之人的神志。

"唔，我很好啊。"被叫到名字只好出声回应，却依然是一副状态外的样子，与其说是回答不如说是客套。

"真的吗？总觉得你最近不太对劲。"这回问话的是丽芙。

"额…有吗？具体是哪一方面？"

"我说不上来。看你的表现比起之前来说好像更加开心了，不过某些地方又有些微妙的违和感。里先生可能明白但是他还在闹别扭…"丽芙说话时偷偷瞥向前方，被点到名字的构造体独自走在前方三十米开外的地方，不用说，肯定是躲着神威。

"硬要说的话，最近解决了一个大麻烦，所以全身都放松下来了，"神威伸了个懒腰，"里哥那边我回去道歉的，你们只管等我的好消息吧！"

露西亚和丽芙对视一眼："这样的话，就太好了。"尽管如此，她们的眼中还是满是怀疑。

神威也不含糊，说到做到地直接往前面跑去。

"里哥，等等我—"他高声喊道。沉浸在模拟的几种道歉语气的选择上，一时忘却了所在何方。

"啪嗒。"一声闷响，如果是以前的神威，一定能马上反应过来这是被守卫的钢叉锁定的声音。可惜现在他分神了，只能模糊想起最后一件事是要找里的，别的无法顾及。

"神威！小心！"露西亚和丽芙异口同声。

"诶？"不是要先向里哥道歉吗？这下又叫我干什么呢？是要先回答她们吧，该怎么说好呢？意识海昏昏沉沉的，反应完全跟不上想法的节奏。他顾了这边丢了那边，自然没有闪避的余裕了。

下一个瞬间，锋利的钢叉如达克摩斯之剑一般降下审判，一瞬间天旋地转，他被狠狠摔到地上，因为没卸去的冲击力飞速地翻滚着，失去了对自己身体的掌控。

"唔。"神威咳出一口鲜红的循环液。陷入黑暗的前夕，他看到一直是个背影的里终于转过身来，焦急地朝他伸出手。

太好了。混沌不堪的意识只记得自己的目的是要获得里的原谅，而他已经没有机会去抓住那只手的事实被淡忘了，于是只来得及感到开心。

* * *

真是，我又把一切搞砸了。一觉醒来，维修仓仓门已然自动打开，宣告了修复的结束。

神威随意地瘫坐在一张办公椅上，百无聊赖地打发着时间。罗兰很久都没有找他了，他本该为此感到高兴，可机体越发容易失去控制的事让他难以应对。

难道罗兰对他的机体做了些手脚？他思考着，可是很快否定了这一猜测。就算升格者们真有些干扰意识海的手段，也没理由能在那么多次检修中躲过花园的探查。

难道是？一个恐怖的设想在神威心中成形，奇怪的感觉再次袭来，他几乎是下意识地摩擦起了双腿。

不！不会的！他摇摇头，触电般地从椅子上弹坐起来，好像这样抗拒就能改变既定的事实一样。


	10. Chapter 10

"没事吧。"里从神威身上起开，关心地问道。

"我没事…只是…"神威拉住里伸过来的手借力站了起来，眼里满是歉意。

"本来也不一定能追上的，你不用在意。"里望向蚁群消失的方向，淡淡地说。

千钧一发之际，里果断抛弃了一直追击的蚁后，转而去与被蚁群围攻的神威汇合。他用力蹬地，借着向后的作用力，闪身来到包围的边缘，在一只工蚁反应过来之前精准命中它的逻辑模块，然后蹋着他的尸体一跃而起。于上方倾泻的弹雨击退了想要攻击神威的蚁型，为里争取到了宝贵的时间，一霎之后他出现在神威的身侧扑倒了他，两个人自一只机械蚁的下方滑行出了战局中心。里没有忘记开枪结果那倒霉的蚁型，轰然崩塌的身躯后方，蚁群也不再恋战，井然有序地随着蚁后撤离了一片狼藉的战场。

沙化的土地在蚁群离去后布满了深深浅浅的足迹，可能是为自己拖累了里而感到愧疚，神威还不肯死心，他蹲下身扫描地面进行分析。

"这种风化程度的土地脚印不会消失得太快…现在的风也不大，只要我们运气够好，还是有机会追上它们。"

"算了，"里却否认了他的提议，"我们不知道敌人的数目，也不熟悉地形，贸然追出去太危险了。而且…"

他看了一眼神威，犹豫片刻后还是和盘托出："工蚁只是一群听从命令的傀儡罢了，真正关键的只有蚁后。一旦它们分开撤退，由工蚁们分散我们的注意力，蚁后趁机返回安全的地带，我们的追击将完全失去意义。"

原来如此，类似局域网一样的意识系统吗？神威恍然大悟。蚁后作为基站和中枢统筹所有工蚁的行动，工蚁则担任眼线和手足反馈给蚁后情报，难怪之前对城内那只机械蚁的控制失效了。

"那么蚁后是…"

"嗯，和我们之前遇到的喷涂机器人很像。根据情报，可以初步推断是在帕弥什感染后获得自主意识的个体。"里将手枪收好别到腰间："你此行的目的也和她有关吧。"

神威反应了一会，才意识到里大约是误会了他的来意。可是就这么直接告诉里自己是因为和同伴闹了矛盾才跑到这里来，而不是调查升格网络的潜在威胁什么的也太奇怪了吧。加百列知道了一定会痛心疾首地向他念叨"企业文化""集团荣誉"之类的东西，想到看似沉稳的男人少有的几次给罗兰整抓狂的样子，神威一阵黑线，终是把已经跑到喉咙的解释咽了下去，默认了里的猜想。

气氛瞬间尴尬了下来，两个立场不一的人一时都陷入了沉默。神威捡起之前丢掉的巨剑，看到一辆纯黑的吉普车从城门驶出来，直直往他们的方向过来。

* * *

车一停下，一个瘦高的管家打扮的男子就急匆匆地从车里窜了出来。

"里先生，你怎么就跑出来了！镇长到处找你，现在正发脾气呢。"他一路小跑到神威和里身边，看上去不常运动，额角立刻渗出了细密的汗珠。

"啊，跟着行凶的感染体追出来的。可惜让她跑了，不然这里的案件就解决了。"里点点头，面无表情地向男人陈述。

"那种事怎样都好。里先生只要保护镇长的安全就好了，别的不用管太多。"男人掏出上衣口袋的手帕擦着汗随口说，关系到数条人命的凶案在他眼里好像就是不值一提的小事。

里的眼神冷了下来，他闭上眼睛调节情绪，片刻后重新睁眼，用尽可能庄重的语气说："即使这样我也不能坐视不理，替我向镇长表示歉意。"

"您这么说难道是忘了我们之前的合约？"男人一下子急了："您保护好镇长，我们则将开放这里作为…"

"我都记得。"里马上打断了他，又叹了口气道："我自然会遵守我的承诺。这不过是我在确保镇长安全的前提下做的一些尝试，请您理解。"

听到这里男人总算松了口气，但还是不太高兴地小声提醒："就算这么说，如此冒昧的突然离开也会引起镇长的不满的，里先生也不要让我们这些做下属太过难办呀。"

"嗯，我会注意的。"里应承着。

神威则一直望着渐渐被风抚平的脚印发呆，陌路的感觉从未如此强烈。

也许是我在的原因，里才不想和人谈论这些吧。他想。其实空中花园和这个可以视作沙漠中转站的城镇做了什么交易他也能猜个大概，他无意于破坏空中花园的计划也不想让里难堪，刚想作为个局外人离开这个是非之地，就被那个男人注意到了。

他指着神威问里，好不容易平静下来的面孔又充满了疑惑和不信任："这是？"

只是个不相干的过路人。他都要替里回答了。可是—

"是和我一起来的，过来帮助我的人。"里说得云淡风轻。

因为失落微合的双目一下睁大了，神威不可置信地看向里，得到的却是一个毫不在意的表情。

"真的？他也是构造体吗？"男人还想细问，里却径直走向了不远处的吉普车。

"走吧。"他对神威说，语气轻而平淡，就像过去并肩战斗的日子里无数次无奈地结束争吵然后一起回归时说的一样。

* * *

神威自突击鹰宿舍的单人床上苏醒过来，或者说重新上线。

室内的灯光已经自动熄灭，看上去过了很长时间。神威从后台调出时钟检查了下时间，现在是格林尼治时间的凌晨，空中花园规定的休息时段。

可能会打扰到别人还是不要出去好了。他这样想着，于是又躺下了。

构造体其实并不需要长时间的睡眠，只要找一些空当清理掉意识海的冗余部分就好了。床也是为了更符合宿舍的氛围才放进来的，一般大家根本不会用到。

话虽如此，十几天每天从早到晚不停地打游戏也太精神污染了。在重复了几天一样颓废的日常之后，神威彻底没了玩乐的兴致。谁知道库洛姆真的那么狠心说到做到呀？说不让他出去就真把他关在花园里，让他一个人消磨漫长的时光。他没好气地在床上打了个滚，埋怨起了队长的处分。

也不知道突击鹰的任务执行得怎么样了。神威还是有点担心，他默默躺正，将一腿跷在另一腿上，漫无目的地神游天外。以往这个点应该全员归队了，怎么今天还迟迟没有大家的消息呢？

哈哈，果然少了我神威就是不行！这下队长一定意识到我的重要了吧。他得意地脑补着，一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，想到也许很快就又可以和大家一起行动了，不久前的阴霾和小脾气一扫而空。

如果可以回到地球上，我要干些什么好呢？他伸出手指比着数字，首先要先去灰鸦那边和里他们道谢；然后是偶然找到的重工企业，答应七实的稀有金属还没替她拿回来；地图也要实时更新，下次可不能让库洛姆队长担心了。正当他认真地做着打算，机体却猛地燥热起来。

怎么回事，又来了？神威的脸一下就红了，他蒙上被子，期望着借此能逃避攀升的情欲。

可惜这种不切实际的希望不过是徒劳，腿根处传来的触感提醒他自己的小兄弟已然立了起来。

也许是接连呆在宿舍的放松状态消磨了神威的意志，此时他居然无意识地并拢大腿爱抚起了欲望。

不对，这不对。残存的理智提醒着他，高升的热感却不容抗拒地把他拉向深渊。

"为什么不试着去接受呢？那样痛苦就能够减轻了。"记忆模块自动运转，那是伊甸的蛇向他发出的邀请。

队长，不在。指挥官，不在。大家，不在。或许我真的可以…

密闭的空间、漆黑的环境、柔软的被褥，无一不在诉说着现在他有多安全。紫色的眸子迷惘了，他陷入了初生的婴儿般的谵妄，身体自动随着本能行动。

神威像是领受神谕的信徒一样跪坐在垫单上，他昂起天鹅般的脖颈，腰身自动向后弯曲，整个人仿佛成为了一张拉开的弓。

一只手钻进裤子青涩地顺着股沟触碰不可言说的宝地，被充分开发的穴口已经流出了蜜汁，神威的下一声喘息带上了些许哭腔，他既为自己的变化害怕，又对接下来要发生的事兴奋。

食指率先挤兑开内壁的压迫长驱直入，后穴很愉快地接纳了来自自身的入侵，神威感到酥麻的电流沿着尾椎攀附到浑身上下，他激动得颤抖，发出愉快的轻叹。

第一下试探过后一切都显得顺理成章了，他加快了抽送，在罗兰带着轻笑的嘴角浮现在意识海时射了出来。

"小可爱，舒服吗？"罗兰把他折磨得惨兮兮的时候总喜欢说这句话，过去的每次他都沉默以对，胸腔里溢满了被玩弄的愤懑。这次想起他来翻涌的情愫却不太一样。

不，不会的！他逃跑似地冲进浴室清理自慰的痕迹，当然腐蚀的内核可不能像污浊的次级循环液一样被水冲洗干净。


	11. Chapter 11

入眼是干净整洁的房间。

神威确认了周围的环境后，利落地从床上坐了起来。短暂的下线期间，他简单地清理了意识海中的垃圾文件，并对意识坐标进行了校调，现在集中不了注意力的状况已经得到了不少改善。虽然还是无法将走神的问题完全解决，不过总比之前要好一些。

里回到内城以后就和高瘦的男人一起走了，看上去他和那个所谓的镇长还有些事情要谈。那些人类似乎还不太信任忽然冒出来的神威，一直都是在和里商量事情，也没有让他一起去见镇长的打算。但是倒也没有多刁难他，神威不在意地笑笑，幸亏他们走之前记得随便找了个旅店安置自己，不然还真不一定有这么难得的修整机会。

和神威的判断相差无几，这个"绿洲镇"作为沙漠中为数不多的中转站，一直和外界有着非常密切的往来，无论是贸易上还是别的一些方面，都可以算得上是发达。由于地处感染体相对稀少的荒漠地带和强大的防护系统，城邦相比于末世的其他地上人类聚居地显得富裕而平和，可能是有不少旅行的商团来此歇脚的原因，旅店里还有类似风土指南的宣传册。神威也是通过这本手册大致了解了这里的历史。

"绿洲镇"的前身是一座人类建立的军事壁垒，在免疫时代的战争中一直发挥着不小的作用。后来，随着人类战线的节节败退，决策者们被迫放弃了这一据点，带着所有士兵进行转移。大约十五年前，现任镇长乔纳德，也是曾经驻守在此处的军官的后裔，带领着一批流民抵达了这座城市，他根据祖先留下来的密钥解锁了防护装置，给了大家安居之所，并在之后又陆续接收了一批居民，逐步将要塞改建成一座供残存人类生活的小型城邦。

神威沉默着合上翻开的书本，这些记载和他最初的推测有很多共同点，应该确实是真实的。

只是—他垂眸看向封面被过度美化的人像，烦闷和嫌恶在他的意识海中积蓄。虽说镇长收留了很多逃难的人不假，可是通篇歌功颂德和强调自己统治的正统什么的也太夸张了吧。神威不懂政治，可是直觉告诉他比起救世主，此人更像是一个成功的投机倒把者。

和这样的人交涉，里想必会十分辛苦吧。他不无担忧地想，可是这个念头很快打消了。

不管怎么说，里是很可靠的人，他一定有能力处理好这些事情。神威想到这些，嘴角不经意露出了一丝笑意。

要是我也像里一样聪明沉稳就好了，那样我就不会把一切搞砸了。结果最后还是回到了自己的问题上，神威的笑容带上了几分苦涩，他把手册随意地丢在一边，整个人陷入了柔软的床垫中。放任躯体随着弹簧的伸缩弹起又落下。

但是这一次我不想逃了。即使没有遇到里没有发生这些凶杀案，我也不会逃了。他默念着这个决议，攥紧了拳头，重新睁开的眼睛里尽是想通了的释然。

* * *

好的，那么在等待的同时也干一些有用的事吧，我还对这里发生的一切有很多疑问呢。说干就干，神威利索地从床上爬起来，拾掇好一切然后离开了旅社。

正当他步调坚定地直奔警署时，一个熟悉的身影映入眼帘。

想到直接去找档案还得多费唇舌以及利用里的身份的可能性，他果断选择去从"熟人"嘴里套取些有价值的情报。

神威轻声走到没有丝毫危机意识的"倒霉蛋"身旁，快速地拍了下他的肩膀。

* * *

"神威！听到请想尽一切办法回话！"耳畔传来库洛姆焦急的呼喊，而他只是一往无前地低着头冲刺。

十分钟前，他用电磁干扰仪制造了一起事故，主动断开了连接和通讯。按理说现在指挥部的大家应该都默认他遇到麻烦无法回电了，可是库洛姆就是不肯放弃，甚至尝试用古老的无线电装备往这一带发送单向信息，只为确保神威安然无恙。

对不起，队长，我不能连累你了，我要自己解决这一切。他在心底深处向着库洛姆道歉，传达着不可能传达到的歉意。

眼前是侦查任务从未涉及的区域，神威看着自动在视网膜右上角生成的地图上标注的"危险"字样，眼神里充满了斗志。

伊甸级飞船空中花园从来不是什么伊甸，只是人类用来躲避天罚的最后栖身之所罢了。经营避难所的第一条准则就是要合理规划好一切物资的使用，构造体作为人类与感染体抗衡的最优秀的兵器当然也包括在其中。几周的观察和检测之后，上峰终于失去了耐心，开始明示库洛姆对神威进行重启以保证他能够重新投入战斗。神威记得库洛姆是如何言辞拒接这一要求的，他冷淡而坚定地表示自己身为队长对队员的情况十分了解，神威的"故障"完全没有必要以这种决绝的方式解决。"你不用担心，我不会让你重启的。"库洛姆没有丝毫波动地向他保证，然而神威可以清楚地明白这份淡漠背后的库洛姆的压力。第二天为了试验神威是否仍然具有使用价值，他就被越过突击鹰直接安排了侦查任务。库洛姆苦恼地皱紧了眉头一言不发，所有突击鹰的成员都能感受到他身上萦绕着的低气压。

"如果你出现了状况一定要及时向我反映，我会叫停任务的。你不用担心重启的事情，我说了不会的就是不会的。"临行前库洛姆嘱咐道。

"我…知道了。"他口是心非地应和着，同时下定了与罗兰对峙的决心。

* * *

他一定、一定是对我的机体做了什么手脚。神威愤愤地想，他越过一只追击过来的感染体，大剑旋转一周，把它的三角形头颅劈了个粉碎。

普通的感染体当然拦不住他，神威越来越深入升格者领地的腹地，能量消耗过半，身上也挂了不少彩，再这样单刀直入地挺进就没有把握出得来了。这是一场去往地狱单程票，可神威一点都不在意。

他借着冲击的力道推开拦路的守卫，却被人抓住了破绽一炮命中。他挣扎着从坍塌的墙壁组成的瓦砾堆中站了起来，摆好架势应对袭来的敌人。

神威低着头喘气，红色循环液从眉角顺着眼睑流到下巴，冷下来的紫色眸子里溢满杀气，这是卡穆常有的眼神，现在却也出现在了神威身上，这让他仿佛是深渊里爬出来的修罗。加百列沉默地打量着一路杀进来的不速之客，一边抚摸着发热的炮口一边思考着空中花园派一个装甲型独自闯入的意义。

露娜小姐的愿景不容任何一个闪失。他想到了数个不利的可能性，面具下的眼睛冒出红光，带着死亡气息的高浓度帕弥什从他身体各处涌现出来。

神威知道这个从未谋面的升格者来者不善，也有了死斗的觉悟。他的大剑上泛起绿色的荧光，周身生成了浅淡的防护罩，他调动了仅剩的所有能量为此战准备。

正当紧张的局势就要一触即发时，一阵漫不经心的脚步不合时宜地响起。

* * *

"罗兰，是你搞的鬼吧。"加百列收起四散的帕弥什病毒，瞬间领悟了自己恶趣味的同僚大概对这个金发构造体做了些什么。

"嘛~别说的那么伤人嘛。我真的只是凑巧路过，你们大可以继续。"罗兰漫不经心地耸耸肩，一脸人畜无害的无辜。

加百列懒得多和他废话，嫌弃地掉头就走。

"希望你特别的兴趣不会影响到我们的计划，不然后果可能需要你来承担了。"高大的身影消失在建筑物之后，尔后低沉的警告传来。

"处个朋友而已，会有什么后果啊？"罗兰偏过一侧脸看向加百列离开的方向，像是在回答他的问题，当然距离原因加百列可能并听不到他的话语。

"走了~小可爱。"罗兰心情看上去不错，他朝呆愣在原地目睹了变故全程的神威招招手，微笑地看着受伤的神威反应过来，然后一瘸一拐地跟上来。


	12. Chapter 12

"罗兰。"淡金色长发的少女端坐于废铁拼接而成的王座之上，紧身衣包裹着的一只腿轻巧地搭在另一边的大腿之上，曲线优美的脚掌扬起了一个优雅的角度。年轻的女王淡漠地接受着臣下的觐见，稚嫩却不显纯真的脸上如被冰雪冻结了一般没有任何表情。

这是神威第一次见到露娜，他知道自己该保持克制和冷静，可还是不可避免地陷入了某种深层次的疑惑。—他一向有着准确到不可思议的直觉，这让他即使十分懵懂也能大致看透一个人的本质。如果升格者们的首领是更为张扬和直接的邪恶之人就好了，那样他就一定不会迷茫了，可神威偏偏从罗兰的顶头上司那张面无表情的小脸上读出了一种说不清道不明的疲惫。—那是只有体会过无数次失去的无力感的人才会拥有的哀伤的气场，和这个年纪的女孩格格不入。

他愈发感到不解，忍不住多看了两眼高台上的女孩，却在没有防备间被一道冰冷的目光锁定。神威立刻打了个寒颤，战场上摸爬滚打的人都清楚，那是瞬间释放的杀意。开始的时候如闭塞的一潭湖水一样平静而不露声色，只在刀刃出鞘的一刹那尽情绽放，而后又将其投入不见底的心之深渊，就好像尖锐的杀戮欲望从未存在一样。

尽管只有那么几微秒的反应时间，神威还是敏锐地察觉到了这份杀意来自高台后斜倚着立柱擦拭刀刃的白发女人。女人有着升格者标志的异色双眸，眼神寂寥冷漠，看上去好像除了在护理的武器之外什么都不在意，又好像在透过它凝视着更不可追寻的远方。她穿着一套有些破旧的深红色作战服，头顶老旧的双角型逆元装置并没有取下，这一眼熟的形象让神威想起了远在空中花园的露西亚。不得不承认，她们十分相像，可细微之处还是有明显的不同。—同样拒人千里之外的气场背后，露西亚为了守护她所珍视的东西可以不顾一切，但是在这之外，她总是会因信念和记忆的缺失而陷入犹豫；女人看上去是那种一无所有的亡命之徒，或者说被抛弃之人，但是她的意志坚定到了极端的地步，这来自于更加绝望痛苦的过去。

意识到神威正在打量着自己，女人也转移了视线与他对视。灰色的眼眸里充满了战士独有的高傲，可神威莫名觉得危险的气息比之刚才自己看向金发女孩时消散了不少。

"我…"正当他觉得该说些什么打破这大眼瞪小眼的局面，好让自己身处敌营的气势显得不卑不亢一点时，罗兰很不懂眼色地上前一步，挡在了他和白发女人的中间，同时一只手肆无忌惮地沿着他的指尖滑到掌心，紧紧握住了他的手。

他给罗兰这突如其来的示好动作搞得一脸懵逼，好不容易滚到嘴边的强硬话语被生生咽下。他的第一反应是马上甩开罗兰的手，可又觉得在这种剑拔弩张的态势下，不必要的骄傲只会让局势更不可控。毕竟再不愿意承认，罗兰也是这里他勉强熟悉的唯一一个人了，另两个升格者是什么人、又会怎样对他他完全不知道。

"露娜小姐，我希望可以带这位朋友去我的房间，希望您能同意。"罗兰换上了难得的正经语气，一时神威都有点诧异。

"…"长久的沉默，正当神威觉得自己可能要直接面对一场恶战时，少女带着无奈的叹气声才响起：

"你这样，好像也没给我拒绝的选项呀。"

神威被罗兰拉着离开大殿时，还沉浸在搞不清状况的震惊中。

"罗兰，如果你这次再搞出什么岔子，我可不会简单地放过你。"倒是之前的白发女人冷冰冰地警告道，她的声音也非常像露西亚。

罗兰很识时务地没有回呛，而是冷哼一声拽着神威越走越快。

* * *

神威打死也不会想到，罗兰的房间居然意外的顺眼。

墙上四仰八叉地贴着金属朋克风的海报，单人床的对面是一台很有年代感的放映设备，神威也是从数据库里查找一番才知道这个可能比他还大的老古董叫做"电视机"，两大箱塞满录像带的纸箱随意地陈列在地上，甚至有些挡路。罗兰一定不常收拾他的录像带，神威只一眼就看出箱子里的碟片根本不是按分类摆放的，基本是要用了就翻找一番、看完了就塞回去的凌乱顺序。

神威满脸黑线地看着最上面的一盘名为《真男人从不回头看爆炸》的剪辑带，一个神奇的念头在他脑海中成形。

"…你这家伙，不会是学着这些东西耍帅的吧？"神威几乎是咬牙切齿。

"是又怎么样？你大老远地跑过来不是特地质问我的品位的吧。"罗兰一脸淡定，甚至随意地躺到了自己的床上。神威脸上还残存着不久前战斗的脏污，他心情大好地欣赏着"地下情人"的惨像，一时对他的容忍度也提高了不少。

"对了，"神威这才想起来自己冒着巨大危险进入升格者领地的目的，他一把薅住罗兰的领子，愤怒地问："你对我的机体做了什么手脚？快点儿把它复原！"

罗兰一点都不在意自己的处境，连姿势都没有改变，他轻巧地掰开神威的手，佯装好奇地布好了陷阱："你的机体？所以说它怎么样了？"

"你这家伙…"神威看着罗兰略微眯起的异色瞳，脸立刻就红了，他松开罗兰的领子借势把他一搡，"少装蒜了，就是你捣的鬼吧。"

"嘛~溜出来偷腥的小猫咪生气了。因为它并没有收到主人的命令哦，天真的小猫咪怎么会承认，它才是那个需要爱抚的人呢？"

"你…"神威当然听懂了罗兰意有所指，一时不知该怒该臊，反驳的话语都说不出来，只支吾着，眼神躲闪着逃避追问。

面对已经接近丢盔弃甲的敌人，罗兰当然要趁胜追击咯，他一把把神威拉到怀里，然后一个翻身将他压在身下。细密的亲吻落在神威脸上，双手也开始颇具暗示意味地揉捏起了他的臀部。神威还想挣扎，可热情的挑逗唤起了机体关于温存的记忆，他很快脸红得不像话，换气频率也明显加快了。

神威想尽了一切办法去抵御来袭的情欲，但液压泵越来越大声的搏动声无情地嘲笑着他的欲拒还迎。他终于还是绝望了，闭上眼睛诚恳地打开了身体，摆出一副任君采劼的模样。

罗兰却在这只差临门一脚的关头停了下来，掰正了神威的脸贴着他的脸颊呵气："承认吧，小可爱。现在是你更需要我。"

"不！不是这样的！"起了水雾的紫色眼瞳猛地睁开，神威被迫从欲望的海洋中抽身。否定的话语脱口而出，他惊讶地看着罗兰戏谑的神情消失殆尽，转而变回初见的慵懒从容。

"既然这样，请便吧。"压在身上的重量一下减轻了，罗兰看上去失了兴致，翻身坐到床边就要起身离开。

神威蓦地心里一惊，他很久没有看到罗兰冷漠的样子了。仿佛要失去什么东西的感觉攀上他的心灵，脑袋再次变得晕晕乎乎。他压根没想到自己会在此时犯病，反应过来时手已经先于脑子握住了罗兰的手腕。

"哦？你不是说不是吗？"罗兰反过来抓住神威的双手把他禁锢在床上，毒蛇一样危险的神情又回到了他的脸上。

"你骗我？"神威马上意识到了罗兰的把戏，可此时此刻已经没有闲心再去管他了。热潮再次漫涌而上，他只能低声喘息着提前进入状态。

"谁让某个口是心非的小傻瓜那么不坦诚啊~"罗兰提起神威的腰部把他往下挪了一点，好让自己更好地立足于他的双腿之间，这之后纠缠的唇舌堵住了神威还想出口的指责。

* * *

神威赤裸着翻了一个身自床上苏醒，他迷蒙地揉了揉眼睛。可能是太久没有进行这种激烈的性爱的原因，他感觉头脑昏昏沉沉的，好像被人敲了一锤的酸胀。

罗兰背对着他坐在房间另一侧的椅子上，好像在把玩着什么，发现了他这边的动静回过头来，淡淡地扫视着自己的小情人。

"罗兰，你在看什么啊？"餍足的身体完全放松下来，神威的警惕心降到了最低，他好奇于是直接问了出来。

"哦，这个啊。"罗兰没有隐瞒的意思，大大方方地向他展示手中的东西，"是很有纪念价值的东西呢~我想保存下来。"

刚刚启动的视觉模块缓慢地进行着对焦，瞳孔却在看清罗兰手上东西的瞬间一下子放大了起来。

神威不可置信地抬手触碰自己的额头，只摸到了干涸粘稠的循环液。他颤抖着注视沾满暗红色液体的右手，才运转开来的聚焦系统不断对着它刷新数据，这让世界中的其他景象如在雾中一样模糊。

"你已经做过了选择，我只是替你完成它。"罗兰冷淡的声音适时传来，而神威只觉得天旋地转难以接受。


End file.
